


The Sound of Your Heart and Mine

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: 5+1 Things, Circle Member Maryse Lightwood (mentioned), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Kurt sees Magnus, Light BDSM, M/M, MY BABIES, References to David Bowie, References to The Bane Chronicles, Sassy Alec, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really, glee refrences, music is involved, pure filth, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music and rhythm find their way into the secret places of the soul- Plato</p>
<p>5 times Alec catches Magnus singing and 1 time Alec joins him.</p>
<p>Edit: Had to up the rating because ch. 5 is hardcore smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a bit of an experiment for me so please let me know what you think. One of the chapters is going to be fairly filthy because Magnus is sex on a stick, but other than that feel free to drown in fluff and some angst.

Magnus and Alec hadn’t been dating long, but Magnus had given Alec a key and a wink that made the young Shadowhunter blush every time he looked at the damn thing. He still texted Magnus before he came over and never was in the warlock’s apartment when Magnus wasn’t home.

Alec hadn’t gotten a response from Magnus yet about him visiting today but his boyfriend said he was going to be home all day when Alec left last night, the dork had probably left his phone in another room or the Chairman was sleeping on it. 

Letting himself in Alec climbed the stairs biting his lip to keep himself from smiling too widely, yes he was stupidly head over heels for the warlock but Magnus’ ego didn’t need to know just how excited Alec was to see him. Slipping his key into the lock Alec stepped inside and sighed breathing in the smell of Magnus’ loft. Sandalwood and citrus, two things that fit Magnus perfectly.

A small bump against his legs had him looking down at Chairman Meow who was rubbing his ankle demanding attention. 

Stripping off his jacket and boots Alec scooped the small cat into his arms scratching between his ears. The little cat rumbled, purring with happiness.

“Was Magnus not paying enough attention to you today that you had to resort to me for pets?” Chairman but his head against Alec’s ribs causing the shadowhunter to laugh. Pressing a quick kiss to the cat’s head he set the little ball of fluff on the couch knowing he would curl up in Alec’s jacket for a nap. Deciding the bedroom would be the best place to check for Magnus next he headed that way.

Nephilim were naturally silent so Magnus didn’t hear when Alec opened the door. The warlock was sitting cross legged near the foot of the bed plucking the strings of a guitar. An electric guitar is Alec wasn’t mistaken, not the weird cha cha thing made from a turtle or armadillo shell or something like that. Point is Magnus couldn’t play it for shit and it disturbed Alec to a serious degree. But the guitar, it was rather pleasant actually, the tune was simple and he just kept playing the same notes over and over again. Before Alec could make his presence known Magnus paused in his strumming and sighed. Hanging his head he plucked the strings even slower and began to sing,

“Um ba ba be. Um ba ba be. De day da. Ee day da - that's okay. It's the terror of knowing what this world is about watching some good friends screaming, 'Let me out'. Pray tom- Alexander.” Magnus set the guitar aside and hopped off the bed striding over to Alec and hugging him, “Finally feeling confident enough to come over without telling me?” The warlock teased with a smile.

Alec was confused, “No, I did message you. You never-” Alec pulled out his phone and unlocked it only to be met with a screen saying ‘Message Not Delivered’ “-responded.” Glancing at the screen as well Magnus smiled, 

“Guess even your phone wants you to quit.” Alec couldn’t help but smile as well, maybe this was a sign.

“Guess so.” The archer pressed a quick kiss to Magnus’ forehead smiling against his skin, when he pulled back he noticed Magnus’ style was rather subdued today. “Are you alright Mags?”

The warlock wore dark red pants and a black sheer tunic with a black tank top with a lovely patterned scarf around his throat. His makeup held the barest hints of shadow and glitter and again all in black. Even his toenails were painted black although his fingers had delicate red and blue lightning bolts on them. Unthinkingly Alec pulled Magnus’ hand up to his mouth and kissed the warlocks fingers, Magnus gave him a small smile moving to cup Alec’s cheek in his hand before pressing a soft kiss to his lover's lips.

“I’m fine darling, just reminiscing.” With that Magnus drifted back over to the bed and pat the spot beside him picking up the guitar again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alec asked hesitantly, he wasn’t exactly a posterchild for good communication skills, Magnus just smiled at him and leaned against Alec’s shoulder.

“I’ve lost a number of people throughout my life, friends and loved ones, but in just these past few months I lost two people who not only meant a lot to me but influenced me a lot in the way I am now.”

“Who were they?” Alec asked casting back in his memory trying to figure out who died, he knew losing Ragnor had hit Magnus hard but they still talked sometimes, maybe... Alec wasn’t too sure how that one worked.

“David Jones and Prince Neslon. That’s how I knew them at least. The world knew Prince by many names and David lived for his stage name Bowie unless it came to his wife and family.” Alec now vaguely recalled the announcement of their deaths and Magnus’ slumped shoulders, he’d known them. 

“You miss them.” Magnus nodded.

“I was working on a spell and one of David’s songs came on and it just hit me all over again that they’re... gone.” Magnus rubbed at his eye a bit but the warlock wasn’t crying yet.

“Tell me about them?” Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ shoulders, the warlock tipped them back until they lay sideways, their legs dangling off the bed. He scooted closer until he put his head on Alec’s chest and listened to his heartbeat.

“David Bowie was and still is unlike any man I’ve ever met. His sense of humor never failed to make anyone around him laugh, and oh that man lived for screwing with the media. A lot of people thought he had heterochromia, like Jace has, truth is he got punched when he was twelve and never recovered.” Magnus couldn’t help but snicker a bit at that, “I’d never met someone who reveled in being what he was to the degree David did. He created persona after persona, always changing, jarring against whatever was in style and he used his music to bring attention to issues and scream about injustice. He was also a drug abuser, he’d already kicked the habit by the time I met him but the man smoked like a chimney. David Jones though, he was a lovesick puppy who gave his heart away the moment he laid eyes on Iman. She was his entire world, ask him to talk about an album and he’d say ‘I have nothing to say about the new album. Can I go now?’ But Iman, he could talk about her for hours, he says it was love at first sight and he’d already been planning names for their children before the day was out. He was so shameless in his adoration of her, they were that gross cutesy couple you couldn’t help but adore, ‘You would think that a rock star being married to a supermodel would be one of the greatest things in the world. It is.’ Most of my makeup is by her, she’s a spitfire in her own right but she’d just melt at a smile from him. I don’t know if he ever realized just how much he affected the world around him.” Magnus paused, sighing and Alec wrapped Magnus in a hug. 

He could tell how much the man meant to Magnus in his words, and it sounded like David Bowie really had been a big influence on Magnus. He was brought back to the present by Magnus’ sniffle. Tugging on his sleeve Alec pulled it down over his hand and brushed away the warlock’s tears. The older man caught his hand before he could pull away and held tightly.

“Do you want to talk about Prince as well?” Magnus shook his head with a watery smile.

“Perhaps a little later. For now could we just stay, like this?” Alec smiled and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ hair.

“Whatever you want.” The shadowhunter whispered. Magnus snuggled a little closer and after a few moments of silence he began to hum the song from earlier again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose this song because in an interview Harry said that artists like Bowie and Prince would have an impact on Magnus not just in terms of fashion but also as a bisexual.


	2. Just Like Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing for you guys, enjoy the thing or don't. References to the Bane Chronicles.
> 
>  
> 
> The only person I love on this fic right now is xxxmctnxxx, thank you for bookmarking this angel!

Magnus sighed and slid off of Alec flopping onto his back and stretching his arms above his head before curling right back up against the shadowhunter smirking like the cat that got the canary. 

“By the Angel!” Alec gasped when he finally came down from his orgasm, “What the hell was that?”

“Whatever do you mean love?” The warlock batted his eyelashes innocently tracing a finger down his boyfriend’s chest leaving a trail of sparks in it’s wake. Alec just laughed and tilted Magnus’ chin up for a soft, slow kiss. It was hard to keep kissing though when they couldn’t stop smiling like idiots. Soft music played from Magnus’ phone deck, he had a very wide range of tastes.

“I love your eyes.” Alec sighed running the backs of his fingers across his lover’s cheek admiring the vertically slit orbs. Magnus started after that, he hadn’t even realized his glamour had fallen. And the entire reason he never let it down had just said he loved the proof that he was a monster. “Magnus? Did I say something wrong?” He hadn’t realized how much those simple words affected him until Alec gripped his hands heart racing in worry.

“It’s- it’s fine Alec I just... didn’t realize the glamour f-fell.” The shadowhunter melted and rest his forehead against Magnus’.

“You know I already knew about them right? They glow when you use your magic.”

“Yes well, knowing about them and seeing them up close are two very different things darling.” Alec felt concern leak into his expression again and tilted Magnus’s face up, he waited until the warlock finally met his gaze again before speaking.

“I think they are beautiful and honestly,” Alec bit his lip flushing bright red, his boyfriend raised an eyebrow at him.

“Honestly....”

“They make me a little hot okay, I think they’re sexy.” And with that Magnus’ precious shadowhunter hid his face in his hands embarrassed beyond words. Giggling a little bit Magnus pried Alec’s hands away and gave him a quick kiss.

“Well I gotta say, that’s the first time they’ve elicited that reaction.” Magnus grew somber once more, “Most people find them offsetting.”

“I’d beat up anyone who said that to you.” The fire in his lover’s eyes, Magnus didn’t doubt it.

“Well darling unless you’ve mastered time travel or learned how to punch ghosts I’m not sure how that’s going to work for you.” Alec just shrugged and flashed that beautiful, shy smile that Magnus lived for. Unable to resist Magnus threaded his fingers through Alexander’s hair and pulled him close for more kisses. 

Alec wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus’ waist before dragging his hands up the smooth, flawless- wait, what? Breaking off the kiss Alec ran his fingers over what could only be a scar on Magnus’ back. Alec watched as all the color drained from his beloved’s face.

“Magnus? Magnus, what’s wrong!” The warlock sat up and rubbed his shoulder grimacing. He must be more tired than he imagined if that showed up, he intended for that glamour to have lasted until the day he died. “Magnus?”

Golden eyes met bright hazel, and pink painted nails brushed over lips shaking with worry.

“I never intended for anyone to see this.” Alec reached out to touch Magnus’ wrist cupping it between his hands.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Magnus let the smallest smile grace his lips, his sweet Alexander.

“It’s not some terrible secret- well it kind of is- but it’s not a happy story either and the Clave swore myself like many others to secrecy, but since you already know I suppose it defeats it’s own purpose.”

“Huh?”

“I got this fighting Valentine.” That sprang Alec into action.

“You got hurt? When? When did Valentine get this close to you? Was it on the ship? Did you get hurt and no one told me? D-”

“Alec!” The dark haired boy shut his lips but looked like he wished to protest. “It wasn’t recent. This happened in 1989. A young werewolf came to me because their family was being attacked by the circle at a safe house that was set up for downworlders. I sent a message to the family who ran the Institute at the time and went to help. I met Luke that night, and your parents. Said some things that came back to bite me in the ass.” Magnus smiled when he said that last bit staring at his boyfriend.

“What did you say?” The shadowhunter asked with the tone of one who dates a person with no brain to mouth filter.

“Well, I asked what they were fighting for. Maryse said ‘a better world for her...and her son.” Alec’s eyes widened, “And I may have said that I had no interest in her world or in her ‘doubtless repellent brat’.” Alec blinked a few times before laughing,

“Wow, that one really did come back to bite you. Is this why my mother seems to hate you so much?” Is it weird talking about his parents naked with his boyfriend, yes. But it’s Magnus and Alec is really excited about Magnus telling him something from his past.

“Anyway, the Institute actually came to help instead of telling me to watch my mouth again. The fighting was terrible, the werewolves wouldn’t leave though because Valentine had their youngest. He had her chained up in silver and put coins over her eyes. I-I couldn’t control myself and used more magic than I should have to slam him into the wall. I should’ve killed him, I shouldn’t have turned away, but that little girl she was too scared to even scream despite the pain. He blinded her, and while I tried to free her Valentine stabbed me. I had used up too much of my magic to heal myself and fend him off, called him an asshole too. And then Luke comes in and sees what happened, parabatai or not Luke couldn’t stand to see what Valentine had done and he helped. Everyone from the Institute had been slaughtered, and the Clave once again demanded I shut up. I didn’t see anyone from the circle again until the Uprising, and you know most of the rest from there.” Alexander was silent for a while after that running his fingertips up and down Magnus’ side. Suddenly the older man found himself tackled to the bed and his beloved shadowhunter layering his skin with kisses.

“So brave. So beautiful. My Magnus.” He couldn’t help but laugh as Alec wrapped him up tightly.

“My silly shadowhunter. I love you.” Alec hummed against his skin laying open mouthed kisses over his collar bones.

“Love you too.” He murmured. “Thank you for telling me.”

“You know I’m sure I can think of an even better way for you to thank me.” Magnus said with a salacious eyebrow wiggle.

“Oh and how may a young, dreadfully inexperienced shadowhunter like myself serve the High Warlock of Brooklyn?” The archer snarked earning a teasing bite for his sass.

"Show me how you do that trick. The one that makes me scream, the one that makes me laugh  
and throw your arms around my neck.” That one Alec was quick to do smiling like a dork as Magnus sang at him. "Show me how you do it and I promise you I promise that I'll run away with you, I'll run away with you."

“I can’t believe you’re trying to seduce me with the Cure.”

“Well, is it working?” Magnus laughed as Alec pulled him close and tossed him back onto their sheets before sliding his body over his lovers.

“Hmm I’m not sure, you’ll have to check back with me later. I have a High Warlock who wants me to make him scream.”

“Careful darling, I’m a jealous man.” And with that they sank back into the sheets for another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Bane Chronicles one of the tales, The Last Stand of the New York Institute, Magnus says he is a fan of the Cure and had planned on spending the evening listening to one of their records before the werewolf child showed up.


	3. Fantastic Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so much harder to write because it wasn't in English. The translation isn't perfect it's from google, I'm posting the song so you can hear it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAbokV76tkU

“How are you and Magnus?” Luke asked staring down the shadowhunter over the rim of his coffee mug. Alec poked around the last bit of his Moo Shu pork as he gathered his thoughts. After everything that had been happening Alec was working to strengthen Shadowhunter/Downworlder relations and he always let them be held on the others turf. It made the groups he was visiting feel like they had the upper hand, and Alec hoped, that they felt the Institute wanted to work With them and not just intimidate or subjugate them. The fact that he got free food when visiting the werewolves was just a bonus. 

“We’re good. He actually told me how you guys kinda met a little while ago.” Luke raised an eyebrow as he regarded his tallest ‘child’ he’d pretty much just ended up adopting all of Clary’s friends and honestly Alec seemed to need it the most.

“Oh?” Alaric slid in next to Alec clapping the young man on the shoulder.

“Meeting go well?” Both men nodded and Alaric smirked and shook his head before stealing a piece of Alec’s pork. Alec took a sip of his coffee, Luke thought the shadowhunter was too young to be drinking it straight black but it was the boy’s choice, and shook his head fondly.

“I honestly can’t imagine doing something like th....” The leader of the New York wolf pack arched an eyebrow at the shadowhunter who left the altar of his wedding for another man, “I guess I kinda did, didn’t I?” Luke laughed as Alec realized that kissing Magnus at the wedding was far more than a declaration of his sexuality. The Clave was not the most understanding but after what Alec did shadowhunters began coming out left and right all over the world, and not only has most of the Institute chosen to stand beside Alec, even one or two of the Silent Brothers have made their opinions on protecting the boy quite clear. “But still, that took a lot of bravery.”

“Yes it did, but so did what you have done. And as for meeting Magnus, I can honestly say I have never seen a angrier, or more covered in hot pink, warlock before. Your boyfriend made quite the entrance.” Luke said saluting Alec with his coffee cup, the dark haired boy groaned and ran his hands down his face.

“I am not surprised, by the Angel why am I not surprised.” Alaric pat his arm sympathetically, sort of. 

“Sorry to ruin the moment gentlemen but if you guys are done for the day we have to get back to the precinct.” Luke and Alaric were on their feet in an instant, Alec sliding out after them and following the two out the door.

“Next week again?” Alec asked already knowing the answer, “Alright, you got my number if anything happens.” The two shook hands.

“Alec. You know you have mine too, if you need anything.” The shy smile on Alec’s face meant everything and Luke couldn’t help but pull the boy close and hug him. The shadowhunter was like stone, his anxiety making his heart race. It took a while but finally Alec was able to reorient himself and return the hug. After waving final goodbyes Alec shoved his hands in his pockets and began making his way back to the Institute. 

After turning in his reports and finishing all his paperwork Alec spends some time reading with Max before going on patrol with Izzy, Jace, and Clary.

And there went his good day.

Alec stumbles into the loft exhausted, pissy, and covered damn near head to toe in demon ichor. Magnus just stares in shock, mouth hanging open not even realized he’s dripping nail polish on the floor. Before the older man can speak Alec holds up a finger and walks stickily into the bathroom. 

After the hottest shower Alec could stand and a thorough scrub down Alec pads into their bedroom to throw on something comfortable before going back to Magnus to properly greet him.

“Sorry Mags, rough night.” The shadowhunter says bending to kiss his boyfriend’s hair. Magnus leans up for a real kiss and can smell the lavender soap Magnus got Alec because holy shit does it make the younger man feel relaxed, and he’s not allergic to soap like he is flowers.

“Feel better though?” Alec nods and flops down next to Magnus on the couch. They put on some mindless trash TV and Alec lets him magic up some food for dinner, both too tired to bother cooking. They trade soft kisses and when they're both yawning they decide to call it a night and crawl into bed.

“Love you.” Alec whispers into Magnus’ hair falling asleep almost immediately.

“Love you too sayang.” Magnus smiled wrapping his arm tighter around his shadowhunter.

~O~

The next morning Alec woke to an empty bed, the temperature of the sheets saying Magnus had been up for a while. He can smell food though so with a smile Alec slides out of the bed and stretches. After throwing on one of his hoodies the shadowhunter heads toward the kitchen. There’s music playing and as Alec gets closer he sees Magnus singing and dancing in the kitchen. 

The song wasn’t in English but Magnus sang each word perfectly. The warlock had been around for a long time, it stood to reason he’d learned a number of languages in his travels. Magnus had even confessed to going back to school several times just for something to do. 

Walking over to the breakfast bar Alec sat on a stool and rest his head on one of his fists as he smiled stupidly at his adorable boyfriend. Watching Magnus dance was like watching a river or a snake charmer, he was so fluid and beautiful. Knowing Magnus he was dancing the choreography perfectly, and it was honestly wonderful to watch the warlock so carefree. Magnus clearly hadn’t realised he was there as he checked one of the pancakes he was cooking before picking up the pan to flip it. 

Mid toss Magnus’ eyes finally locked onto the intruder in the kitchen and flushed, only about half the pancake made it back into the skillet, the rest hit the floor.

“Smooth” The shadowhunter laughed moving around the bar to kiss Magnus’ cheek, he hadn’t brushed his teeth yet. 

“You’re awake,” Smiling the warlock set the pan down and snapped his fingers to get rid of the destroyed breakfast food. Alec managed to steal a slice of bacon before his boyfriend could smack him with the spatula, “oy that’s for later. And I am very smooth I’ll have you know.” Alec snorted,

“This coming from the man who’s first words to me were a pun about meat?” He waved the bacon in front of Magnus until the warlock snatched it from him.

“I thought we agreed to never mention that again.” Magnus was still blushing and Alec couldn’t resist pulling this beautiful man to him.

“I seem to recall you saying I was never allowed to mention it but I never agreed to anything.” The warlock had his arms crossed, pouting, as Alec kissed the exposed, shaved underside of his hair.

“I’m thinking someone doesn’t want breakfast.” And yet, despite the threat Magnus just pulled him closer.

“Hmm, I suppose I’ll just have to eat you then.” The shadowhunter slid his hand down the older mans side until his thumb was tucked under Magnus’ underwear. “What do you think? Cause I certainly hadn’t been expecting such a show when I woke up this morning.”

“I think you sit down, shut up, and eat. And then maybe, just maybe, I’ll consider dessert.” Alec’s mind drifted to the can of whipped cream in the fridge and he turned bright red.

“I’ll be good.” The boy murmured pressing a kiss to Magnus’ shoulder before going back to the bar. Magnus started on a new pancake throwing in some chocolate chips as he went back to signing.

“What language is this?” He asked after a few moments.

“Korean. This is KPop music. This song is called Fantastic Baby by a group called Big Bang.” Magnus danced around a little as he put everything onto plates, but it was nowhere near as involved as it had been.

“What are they saying?” Alec asked after the man sat down, Magnus listened for a little bit munching on food before he began to translate,

“Catch me if you can, I’m forever a performer, there are no constraints for me tonight, Mama just let me be your lover. Past this chaos nananana. From my head to my toes, there’s a visual shock. People know me for my senses that are always ahead. My footsteps are faster than others, my youth is a different dimension. Ice ice ice Hold Up nananana.” Alec just blinked a few times,

“Ooo-kay?” Magnus just laughed,

“It’s not the best translation, but it’s good music.” Their legs were tangled together, one of Magnus’ feet sneaking under the edge of his pants making him laugh.

“I will take your word for it, you are a very lovely dancer.” Magnus threaded their fingers together and squeezed his hand.

“You should come to Pandemonium some night, I’ll show you real dancing.” Magnus winked and Alec flushed,

“M-maybe start off a little slower than tha-t.” The shadowhunter stuttered.

“I’m going to hold you to that sweet Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Shum Jr. mentioned KPop being a big influence on Magnus' fashion choices and he did mention Big Bang so I decided to go with what is arguable their most popular song. Love it or hate it next chapter is going to be another time period specific song and yes Magnus is going to get Alec to dance if it kills him.


	4. I Want to be Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a little steamy in this chapter, next one will be full blown porn. 
> 
> This is the song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bg_snJloZwY  
> Again there are a number of references to the Bane Chronicles, in this Magnus owned a speakeasy in 1929 right before the great depression.

Magnus sighed as he surveyed the damage done to his home, he knew that in throwing parties at the loft that stuff like this could happen. But it would be really fucking nice if they wouldn’t break his things!

Blessedly, being a magical being had some benefits and with a snap of his fingers everything broken or scratched was restored. Alcohol damage was harder to fix than a broken chair leg but he’d had a lot of practice. 

Grumbling, Magnus made sure everything was sturdy and whole, by the angel people used to have more respect for other people's property. After making sure everything in the loft was where it belonged, Magnus pulled out his record player.

~O~

Alec could hear the music before he opened the door. He knew Magnus was throwing a party tonight, but this didn’t sound like club music. When the young shadowhunter opened the door he choked on his own spit. The entire loft looked like the inside of some old fashioned bar. 

It was obviously an illusion because the edges of the room and the people were a little fuzzy. It looked like the twenties if the clothing was anything to go by. Magnus was sitting in a chair nursing a glass of scotch watching the people talk and dance, his eyes said he was a million miles away.

Alec set his things by the door and went to also find a seat to watch the illusion. They sat in silence watching the people smile and dance.

“This was right before the Great Depression, you’d never think seeing all these people so happy, what was about to happen.”

“Where was this?” Alec asked surprised to hear Magnus speak.

“Right here in New York, in fact the place was on West 25th street. I had a deal with the shop owner. A lot of the people there knew I had some sort of magic because it was so much fun to confound the police that ran the raids.” Magnus laughed and took another sip of his drink, “There was one cop, McMantry, crooked as shit and I swear I almost made him bust a vein once.”

“The mundanes knew you had magic?” Magnus made a ‘sort-of’ gesture with his hand.

“Whenever the raid siren in the bar went off, I had my employees extinguish all the lights and then while everyone adjusted to the dark I would changed the place from a bar to something else. Once I turned it into a prayer circle, put the guests in costumes and everything! There was a raid on this night as well and I went with a book club that night. McMantry must have had about a dozen cops break down my door only to see a massive library and everyone with books and cups of tea.” The warlock paused to change the record to something a bit more upbeat.

“He didn’t let me off as easy that night though, wanted to arrest everyone. I had tunnels that let everyone escape and took a few of my closer friends back to mine for a few more drinks. I shit you not I woke up with the worst headache, a stack of tires someone had stolen and put in my room, four people passed out on or around my bed and another twenty in the living room who’d stolen all my curtains to use as blankets.” Alec couldn’t help but look over at Magnus’ current curtains which were light and gauzy, not good for blankets.

Magnus took Alec’s hand and held it as they just enjoyed the music for a few moments. And then a new song started and Magnus sprang out of his chair and pulled Alec up with him.

“I seem to recall you promising to dance with me.” The warlock smirked at the shadowhunter. Alec blanched and then flushed,

“I-I have two left feet Magnus, you’re the dancer not me!” he sputtered but Magnus just smiled and bumped Alec’s hand onto his shoulder.

“You wanted me to start slow with you so I will, now come along Alexander hand on my shoulder.” Sighing the younger man did as he was asked, but instead of the proper hold Alec threaded their fingers together. Magnus smiled and kissed Alec’s cheek before taking a step forward. Alec took a step backward on the opposite foot and Magnus winked at him before pulling Alec forward. 

Once the shadowhunter had a basic rock step down Magnus moved on to more complicated dance moves. He pulled their arms out taking a step forward so now Magnus’ right side was pressed to Alec’s, and then did the same on the opposite. Alec was staring at his feet trying not to step on his boyfriend, grace rune or not Alec was not a naturally coordinated person. A tap on his hand drew his eyes back up to Magnus’.

“Much better.” The warlock commented swinging Alec out in a spin before pulling him back in so Alec’s back was to Magnus’ chest and the older man held his hands in a crossed position. When Magnus released Alec back out the shadowhunter was honestly surprised at how easy dancing with Magnus was. He felt the slight tingle of magic on his skin and shook his head when he realized Magnus had changed their clothes to match his illusion. He led Alec through another basic rock circle step before lifting their hands over their heads to behind and slid them across each other’s shoulders. Alec clearly messed up the dance move but Magnus just laughed and held both of Alec’s hands in his.

“If it’s naughty to rouge your lips, shake your shoulders and twist your hips. Let a lady confess I want to be bad.” Magnus spun Alec again and picked up the pace of their dancing just a little bit swinging them around with ease. “If it’s naughty to vamp the men, sleep each morning till after ten, then the answer is yes, I want to be bad! This thing of being a good little goodie” the warlock teasingly wrinkled his nose at Alec, the shadowhunter responded by sticking his tongue out at the older man, “is all very well, what can you do when you're loaded with plenty of health, and vigor.” 

Alec broke away from Magnus after that laughing. He paused to kiss his boyfriend briefly before Magnus pulled him close in a tight embrace. Soft fingers brushed over his cheek and traced his lips as Magnus sang the last bit of the song to him.

“When you're learning what lips are for, and it's naughty to ask for more, let a lady confess, I want to be bad.”

“Would it be so naughty to ask for more?” Cat eyes darkened with lust, the illusion melting around them as Magnus backed Alec up onto the sofa. While the young man was content to let Magnus ravish him for a little while, he had other plans. 

Flipping them over Alec made quick work of the buttons on his lover’s shirt before pressing his lips to Magnus’ jaw sucking a mark onto sun-kissed skin. He let his hands trace down to scratch lightly at the warlocks hips making him keen and arch up deliciously against Alec. Tracing his lips down to Magnus’ nipples he pressed soft kisses to one before pulling the small bud in his mouth to worry it with his teeth. Once it was nice and wet Alec blew cold air over it making Magnus whine and pull his hair. Chuckling Alec repeated the process on the other while shoving a leg between the older man’s who moaned shamelessly and rubbed up against the shadowhunter.

“Alexander, more please.” Pressing a few harsh, biting kisses to Magnus’ lips he teasingly pushed his fingers just past Magnus’ waistband to cup his ass pressing their lower halves together.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Magnus glared and snapped his fingers. There was a quick rush and Alec fell onto their bed, naked, with his arms pinned beside his head by his loving boyfriend. 

“Two can play that game love.” Magnus nipped the sensitive spot next to the deflect rune, slowly rocking their hips in a torturously slow tease.

“Fuck, Magnus!” Alec cried tilting his head back in a plea for more.

“Oh sweet Alexander. That’s the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I ballroom danced so please take the dancing with a grain of salt, I'm also imagining them dancing a lot slower than a real swing.
> 
> Probably not going to be able to update this for about a week while I move to LA and get settled there but I promise I'm still around.


	5. S&M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you din't figure it out by the title yet, this is porn.

Alec really wasn’t a fan of clubbing, but it could be said that he had a soft spot for Pendemonium, or at least Pandemonium’s owner.

“Hey Samuel, how’s the family?” Alec asked the bouncer at the entrance to the club.

“Gabriel still hasn’t stop gushing about your sister, he’s formed quite the crush.” Samuel was a werewolf that had been targeted by the Circle because he worked for Magnus. They were hoping he’d lead them to the warlock. In an attempt to make him crack they’d taken his wife and son. 

Alec and the others responded to Magnus’ call, pleased to do something for all the kindnesses the warlock had payed them. After the rescue Samuel’s son Gabriel had stared at Izzy with hero worship in his eyes, Alec thought it was kind of adorable.

“He’s a sweet kid.” Samuel nodded his agreement and let Alec into the club, knowing exactly who the young shadowhunter was here to see. He’d seen his boss checking his hair and makeup every two minutes and knew that meant Alexander was coming.

Bodies moved and writhed all around Alec and he weaved his way between them. A few hands brushed past his skin but Alec had one destination in mind. Making his way to Magnus’ VIP area the younger man could only smile as he saw his brightly colored lover sprawled on a couch with his posse.

Stepping up to the area Alec walked with confidence, which is probably the main thing that kept him from being thrown out, and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

“Alexander!” The warlock exclaimed happily after they separated. He held one of Alec’s hands in both of his and pressed a quick kiss to it. “I have to deal with a client then I’ll come find you, is that okay?” Alec nodded,

“I’ll be by the bar!” The younger man replied over the pounding bass music, Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek before reclining back on the couch. Shaking his head fondly Alec went to grab a drink and wait. 

Alec sipped his drink while he scanned the club, a young vampire came and snagged the seat beside him deciding to start a conversation.

“Hey, umm I don’t mean to make this sound like a come on but you look really familiar.” The vampire twisted his fingers in a somewhat nervous gesture as Alec tilted his head studying the Night child.

“You one of Raphael’s?” The boy nodded, “I’m Alec Lightwood.” Understanding dawned on his face.

“You’re one of the Nephilim that came to the hotel for Simon.” 

“And he never shut up after.” The vampire chuckled,

“True, but he brings some excitement to the hotel. Aren’t you, the one that was supposed to get married and then didn’t?” Alec groaned and downed his drink.

“He told you that did he? I’m gonna kill him.” The vampire blanched and studied Alec before hesitantly deciding maybe the Nephilim was joking about breaking the accords.

Alec got another drink and sat there in silence with the vampire until he felt arms wrap around his shoulders

“Miss me?” A teasing voice purred in his ear. Alec leaned into the embrace and reached up to scratch at the nape of Magnus’ neck.

“You get everything handled?” The warlock hummed an affirmative in his ear. Hands drifted down his clothes and Alec did flush a little bit. He had picked the outfit with his boyfriend in mind. Izzy was going to hold the leather pants over his head for eternity but it’s not like the Lightwood’s didn’t have the money for it...although they did have to be custom ordered because of Alec’s tall frame. The shirt was emerald colored and just thin enough that Alec’s deflect rune could be followed through the material...and Izzy’s eyeliner may have been kidnapped briefly. 

Magnus obviously enjoyed his boyfriends efforts if his wandering hands were any indication.

“Alexander,” He purred, “you look delicious.” Beautiful eyes glanced shyly up at him. The shadowhunter slowly threaded his fingers through Magnus’ belt loops and pulled the warlock to stand between his legs.

“You like it?” Magnus’ fingers were tangled in his hair pulling his head back so Magnus could bite at his lips.

“How about I show you how much I like it.” And with that Magnus yanked the younger boy out onto the dancefloor. 

Alec’s arm was tight across Magnus’ hips pinning his ass to Alec’s erection that was grinding into the warlock. The moved together in a way that left no one wondering what they would be doing at home. Magnus’ head lolled back on Alec’s shoulder biting a line of hickeys up the taller boy’s neck that had Alec moaning in his ear. The shadowhunter scraped his nails up Magnus’ leg causing him to shove back harder whimpering at the little bites of pain just adding to his pleasure. The shock of Alec’s hand ghosting over his cock caused Magnus to yank on his fistful of Alec’s hair, the shadowhunter shuddered and his cock jumped making Magnus moan again.

“Come on Alexander.” Magnus hissed, he was so turned on he hardly registered the filth he was spouting but he really didn’t care so long as Alec kept moving like that. Magnus moaned as teeth sank into his neck his knees going weak as the sensation went straight to every pleasure center on his body. He wanted his lover home, now. And as the track changed he knew just how to get it.

“Oh Alex-ah-nder yes. Want you. Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones,” and Magnus rolled his hips back hard right as Alec’s blunt nails scratched over his nipple, “but baby,” the warlock sighed, “chains and whips excite me.” Alec groaned and yanked Magnus out of anyone’s line of sight.

“Take us home. Now.” It took a few moments for Magnus to find his coherency enough to even think about magic much less cast the spell for a portal. Eventually he was able to ignite the spark of his magic with the click of his fingers and shove them through the portal. 

They landed directly on the bed and began ripping at clothes. Magnus snapped his fingers after Alec began growling at his pants and banished their clothes to the living room. Magnus found his wrists pinned on either side of his head as Alec ravaged his neck. Moaning loudly the older man wrapped his legs tightly around his lovers waist and rocked his hips hard finally getting the friction it would have been vastly inappropriate for Alexander to give him in the club...not that what they were doing was any more innocent.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered against his skin sending shivers throughout his whole body. “Please tell me you want this?”

“You? Always” Alec flushed as he mumbled,

“I mean, do you like this?” Alec ran his thumb up the side of his boyfriend's wrist, Magnus flexed against the shackles of Alec’s long fingers and moaned loudly when they tightened on reflex.

“Oh, Alexander are telling me you have a kink for seeing me tied up and desperately begging for your cock?” The warlock teased watching as Alec’s pupils blew even further. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Alec pressed a line of open-mouthed kisses from Magnus’ throat to his nipple which he pulled between his teeth cause the older man to buck up into him. 

“I don’t want to hurt you Mags. Do you have something soft we could use, if you want to.” Tapping the back of Alec’s hand desperately as an indication to let go Magnus sat up and rummaged under the bed for a moment. He came back up with the bottle of lube they thought they lost in a couch last week and one of Magnus’ old scarfs. 

“How about this?” Alec took the silky, soft material in his hands giving it a small tug.

“Are you sure you want to use this, it feels expensive.” Magnus tilted Alec’s chin up and kissed him, removing all doubt from the other’s mind.. 

“It’s nothing to worry about sayang.” Alec groaned when Magnus used that name for him. Hearing Magnus’ accent curl around his native language was addicting. The warlock laced their fingers together, scarf between their palms and pulled Alec back on top of him both of their arms above their heads. Leaving Magnus’ up there the shadowhunter was quick to go back to his previous task, this time working on the other side of his chest. After he was satisfied with his work he slowly traced his hands up his lovers sides and arms to where his fingers gripped the headboard.

Carefully threading the scarf around Alec looped the fabric around Magnus’ wrists loosely a couple of times before he tied it off. The warlock could still slip from the fabric easily but it gave no resistance when Magnus wrapped the fabric around his palms and held on tight. 

“You look beautiful.” Alec brushed away his bangs before trailing his thumb over glossy blue tinted lips. Pressing a kiss to the pad of the finger Magnus drew it into his mouth and sucked. The younger man shuddered over him and wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ erection. Tugging lightly Alec copied the moves Magnus did on his finger using it as a guide to make the warlock fall apart. When Magnus started shifting his hips in little circles Alec pulled his hands away, the older man whimpered biting his lip, he was so close.

After he’d calmed down a bit Alec slid down between his thighs and made sure to decorate the insides of his thighs in bruises, each one sending a jolt to his now neglected dick. Alec was tortuously slow and thorough and Magnus had tears in his eyes by the time Alec pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his cock. Walking his fingers up his deliciously restrained lovers leg Alec snagged the forgotten lube and decided to give Magnus something a little more.

Magnus cried out as two fingers pushed into him, laying directly into his prostate. He was vaguely aware of more filth and pleas for Alec pouring from his lips as he shoved back on the long fingers as much as he could. Alec stretched him quickly, taking every chance to abuse that little spot that made Magnus see stars without letting him come.

“Please Alec, fuck me. Pleasepleaseplease. Stop teasing me already!” The warlock begged heels digging into the sheets as he alternated between shoving down on Alec’s fingers and pulling away from the slightly overwhelming sensations. Finally the fingers left and even though he whined for their loss his mouth watered at what was going to replace them. Alec slicked himself up and pushed into Magnus so slowly.

The stretch was amazing and Magnus cried out as Alec filled him, his legs were wrapped so tightly around the shadowhunter it was a surprise he could still move at all.

“Move Alexander please fuck me!” The oversensitive man cried using his legs to shove Alec in deeper. With a quick kiss to Magnus’ bitten-red lips the shadowhunter did as he was asked. His Alexander’s pace was brutal and he could barely catch his breath to scream. He could feel the fabric of the scarf tearing from the death grip Magnus had. He barely registered it though because he had a boyfriend with a stamina rune and nothing else was important except for how quickly Magnus was spiraling off the deep end.

“Magnus” Alec panted into his neck hitching his leg up higher and somehow getting impossibly deeper. He groaned as pleas for harder and faster spilled from Magnus’ lips and with pleasure, he complied. 

Magnus’ cock was trapped between them and all it took was a few shifts of his hips before he came harshly between them, muscles clamping down hard on Alec who shuddered before his orgasm was pulled from him as well. 

Twisting his wrists Magnus got out of his restraints and brushed his fingers through Alec’s sweaty fringe.

“Well, that was fun.” Alec snorted, he kissed the wrist in front of him even though there weren’t really any marks. The scarf had completely ripped though, when Alec saw he blanched a little.

“I’m sorry Magnus... your scarf.”

“No better fate could have come for it than that.” Magnus said smugly as he curled into his boyfriend’s embrace. “We are doing that again.” 

“Maybe in a bit.” Alec said with a yawn.

“Sleep first.” Magnus agreed, “and then I’ll introduce you to any number of the pleasures of BDSM.”

“As long as it’s you, I think maybe I could get used to this whips and chains stuff.” Alec murmured drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the fact that CClare did actually confirm that Magnus would be into being tied up.


	6. L-O-V-E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter. I brought in Kurt from Glee and blended those worlds a bit so I could have an excuse to shove this song in for the finale. Harry looks so cute singing it how could I not?!

“Alexander, darling, I love you but you are the most unsubtle ass man I’ve ever met. And that is saying something.” The shadowhunter gave his boyfriend a questioning look as he shifted in his seat. The couple was sitting outside at a little cafe Magnus insisted had the best french food short of France itself.

“I wasn’t doing anything?” Alec questioned unsurely. Magnus began to cackle.

“Oh Alexander how you remained in the closet this long is such a mystery to me! You were staring at the guy in the blue scarf for a block and a half.” The shadowhunters eyes widened and he flushed scarlet causing Magnus to pinch his cheek with a giggle. “You’re so cute.”

“Y-you’re not mad?” The warlock shook his head still smiling. He tapped Alec’s hand with one of his fingers and Alec became aware of the pads of his index and middle fingers stroking soft circles on Magnus’ wrist. 

“You’ve been doing that for the past nine minutes and no matter how many men you glance at you never for one second falter. I know you love me and I know it’s me you’re going home with so why should I get mad when I know you’re mine.” Alec scoffed lightly and shook his head giving Magnus this silly lopsided smile.

“You’re not wrong, I still am not entirely sure why you picked me but you did and I’m glad.” Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand briefly, “And yes I do love you.” The older man picked up his teacup to hide the dopey smile that crossed his face. Alec smirked when he realized what the warlock was doing and flicked a bit of croissant at him. Magnus gasped indignantly and threw it back hitting Alec in the chest. 

“Mike, is that you?” Alec’s brow furrowed as Magnus spun around fumbling to put his teacup back on the table.

“Kurt!” Magnus stood quickly and rushed to hug the man. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties, flashily gay if those neon pants were any judge, and squeezing the warlock tightly.

“I swear you haven’t aged a damn day!” and then ‘Kurt’ Alec guessed smacked Magnus’ shoulder, then Kurt took a step back and actually took in Magnus’ outfit. Black silk shirt with a large broach and a glittery cutoff jacket, bright blue pants with several belts and a pair of shoes from France that Alec couldn’t begin to understand. His rings glinted as the older man ran a hand through his blue tipped hair, looking abashed all of a sudden. Kurt looked between the two of them before smiling,

“I take it this isn’t your latest dancing protege.” Alec almost snorted his coffee up his nose remembering the ‘dancing’ he’d done with Magnus at Pandemonium last night, “Kurt Hummel-Anderson pleasure to meet you, I was in glee club with Mike.” The man reached over to shake the shadowhunters hand.

“Alexander Lightwood, please call me Alec.” He said;  
“You guys finally decided” Magnus screeched simultaneously. 

Kurt laughed brightly,  
“Yes we finally decided, the schools were pressuring us to chose because Katie and Spencer didn’t know what to put on their homework. But I want to know more about you, when did you come out of the closet!” Magnus scratched the back of his neck and chuckled.

“I was never _actually_ in the closet but with everything you and Blaine and Unique and all the others went through I was hardly about to parade my bisexuality in Lima Ohio.”

“Ohio?” Alec asked, “Really?”

“I’ll tell you later, it was horrible and that all you need to know about high school.” Magnus turned back to Kurt who was pouting at him,

“And Tina? Did she know?” Magnus shook his head,

“Tina was lovely but in the end we were just better as Asian one and Asian two. Not to mention about 90% of our relationship was Tina’s obsession with my abs.”

“Can’t say I blame her.” Alec muttered to his coffee, Magnus winked at him before turning back to Kurt.

“I saw Sue was at your latest show.”

“I know!” The shorter male declared eyes popping wide, “I halfway expected to get a slushie thrown at me during the performance.”

“Slushie?” Alec asked, he was learning a lot about his boyfriend today. Kurt nodded and was kind of giving Magnus an odd look,

“Yes, I’m pretty sure almost everyone at school threw slushies at us at one point. He didn’t tell you about that.”

“I try not to think about that stuff but thank you now the memory of cleaning dyed sugar from my ears will haunt me once again.” Now deeply concerned Alec reached out and took Magnus’ hand gently. The warlock turned to him, blue rimmed eyes glittering with softness.

“I didn’t tell you because I don’t like remembering it Alexander,” he ran bejeweled fingers through Alec’s hair leaving flakes of glitter in the soft black locks as he leaned down to kiss Alec’s cheek and whisper to him, “I’ll tell you everything when we get home.” Aec nodded and kissed Magnus’ knuckles. Kurt squealed and turned to Alec,

“So how did you two meet? I need gossip!” Kurt pulled up a chair and set his bag aside giving his full attention to Alec.

“Umm we- we met a-at a club.” Alec stuttered not sure what to do with another person as fabulous as Magnus zeroed in on him. Kurt smiled like he’d just heard the best joke in the world and looked over at Magnus.

“I know what is running through your mind Kurt Hummel and don’t even. I will tell Blaine every dirty secret about you oogling the football team.” Kurt jumped to defend himself and Magnus laughed, Alec smiled gently at his coffee enjoying watching Magnus with the mundane. Magnus fibbed about quitting professional dancing to open his own school and Kurt told every embarrassing story he could think of about ‘Mike Chang Dance Dance Revolution’.

“...and his obsession with footloose! And the first time he sang, oh god that was terrible!”

“Oh come on it wasn’t that bad!” Magnus said, his hand was on Alec’s leg thumb brushing over his kneecap as the young shadowhunter shook with laughter.

“My ears are bleeding just thinking about it.” Kurt sassed.

“He got a lot better.” Alec defended half heartedly thinking of all the singing Magnus had been doing since they finally got into a relationship.

“Oh don’t I know it, next year he comes back and just, sings. Blew us all away. How did you get so good?” He exclaims as he remembers the song.

“Magic” Magnus tapped his fingers on Alec’s leg blue sparks swirling around, “Did you see Artie’s newest movie?”

“It was at Sunset wasn’t it, no I haven’t had the chance yet.” Kurt pauses to check his phone, “I better get going soon it’s Blaine’s night to cook and Rachel is having a meltdown, again. You know, I think I just figured something out. I was you who bought all those rainbow roses for Rachel wasn’t it!” Magnus just smiles unrepentant in being caught.

“That was the show we went to last month right?” Alec asked, the warlock nodded. The singer had been good, he knew about the flowers but he didn’t know Magnus had known her as in gone to high school with her. 

Kurt gave Magnus a quick hug and shook Alec’s hand with a smile,  
“It was wonderful to meet you Alec and Mike I swear if you don’t stay in touch I’m going to hunt you down and don’t think I won’t.” Magnus held up his hands in an ‘I surrender’ gesture which Kurt took as a satisfactory answer before striding away pulling his phone out of his pocket to tell his husband everything. 

Sighing Magnus put down some money for the waitress at the cafe and took Alec’s hand as they began to walk.

“So, Ohio?” Alec asked after they got a few blocks away and could portal back to the loft.

“There was an incident with portals and demons, I was called to go check it out after everyone else they sent disappeared. As half of the team that invented the portal apparently they thought I knew what I was doing or something like that.” Alec chuckled. “So I start looking into things, looking for any changes that would signal why the portals and demons started appearing. It always happened around the school and after I found out they had just hired a new teacher I thought maybe it was them. So I enrolled and began to investigate And then I ran into Sue Sylvester, nasty piece of work, your mother would have liked her. I thought for sure it was either her or that she just was a demon, how a woman like that was allowed around children I will never understand. I did my best to blend in played football, wore horrible clothes, and joined glee club to keep an eye on Will Schuester. He ended up being completely mundane, took me months to figure it out and by then I had people hunting me down so I decided to stay in the school and keep a low profile.”

“So what was causing the issue?”

“Some kid found a book of magic and had just enough Faerie blood in his veins to cause mischief.” Magnus shrugged.

“So why didn’t you leave after?” Alec asked, Magnus snapped his fingers and they both had drinks in their hands.

“I got attached. I wanted to help these kids, they were treated so horribly. They did used to throw slushies at us. I remember once Blaine, Kurt’s husband, got hit with one that had rock salt in it. He should have gone blind, I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I stood by and did nothing.”

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus’ hair,  
“I’m glad you could help them.”

“I am too. High school has become a terrible place, it’s more about surviving than enjoying it. I don’t plan on going back any time soon, I don’t really need another degree anyway.”

“Another degree?”

“I have four high school diplomas... four bachelors, three masters, and two doctorates. Eternity gets boring.” Alec just shook his head.

“Nerd” Alec teased fondly, “And Tina?” Magnus’ shoulders became heavy again,

“She was such a sweet girl. Shy, quiet, until she found herself confidence and then she became a hurricane. We were out having a nice time, dinner and a walk, it wasn’t as romantic for me as it was for her but she was so kind. A werewolf attacked me, I don’t know how he knew who I was and Tina was caught in the crossfire. She got bit. I told her about the Shadow world and she became very dependant on me. She even asked me to marry her once but uh I knew she should be with Artie, and she was a little much for me.”

Alec sat on the edge of the couch and pulled the warlock close.  
“You’re amazing.”

Magnus looked at him with such vulnerability in his eyes before leaning down to kiss Alec softly. When he pulled back there was mischief sparkling there. He pulled Alec up from the couch and spun him around quickly before spinning them in the slow stupid circles everyone at prom did.

“L is for the way you Look at me.” Magnus giggled as Alec spun him around before hugging him close. Alec took a deep breath before turning slightly to sing in Magnus’ ear.

“O is for the Only One I see.” Magnus pulled away, shocked and delighted. He didn’t know Alec knew this song.

“V is Very, Very extraordinary.” The warlock tapped the end of Alec’s nose with a finger, the shadowhunter captured his hand and entwined their fingers.

“E is Even more than anyone that you adore.” The couple came to a stop, wrapped up in each other as they sang the next verse.

“And love is all that I can give to you, love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it, take my heart but please don't break it. Love was made for me and you.” 

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus pulled the young man in for a desperate kiss as they began to back toward the bedroom shedding clothes on the way.


End file.
